An organic light emitting device injects electrons and holes into an organic material layer from two electrodes to convert a current into a visible ray. The organic light emitting device may have a multilayer structure including two or more organic material layers. For example, the organic light emitting device may further include, in addition to a light emitting layer, if necessary, an electron or hole injection layer, an electron or hole blocking layer, or an electron or hole transport layer.
Recently, according to diversification of the purpose of the organic light emitting device, research on materials that can improve performance of the organic light emitting device has been actively conducted.